1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin-type stick-shaped material extending container comprising a base-sleeve which is provided with two extending and withdrawing mechanisms at both ends of the base-sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stick-shaped material extending container comprises a tubular body provided with a rotary sleeve having an inner spiral threaded groove around the periphery of the tubular body in such a manner that the rotary sleeve can not travel in an axial direction, but can be rotatable. The tubular body has an axial guide groove. A stick-shaped material holder is inserted into the tubular body with a retaining piece of the stick-shaped material holder being inserted into the guide groove. A projection on the retaining piece is inserted into the spiral threaded groove of the rotary sleeve.
In a conventional container, when the rotary sleeve is turned on the tubular body, a stick-shaped material held by the retaining piece on the stick-shaped material holder is extended or withdrawn from the rotary sleeve according to the direction of rotation of the rotary sleeve. When the usable portion of the stick-shaped material is used up, the rest of the stick-shaped material is removed from the rotary sleeve by pulling it out of the rotary sleeve with one's fingers. However, since the conventional container is not a twin-type container, the thickness of the stick-shaped material is fixed. It is impossible to properly use a thin or thick stick-shaped material according to the thickness or size of line drawing or pattern. Further, in case of lipstick or retouching stick, it is difficult to hold a new lipstick or retouching stick while an unused lipstick or retouching stick is changed, in the retaining piece of the stick-shaped material holder because the fingers are stained by the new lipstick or retouching stick, so the lipstick or retouching stick which has been used up becomes disused together with the container thereof. Therefore the lipsticks or retouching sticks are high-priced.